Recuerdos de como fue todo
by ng007
Summary: Mi primer fic de One piece de mis parejas favoritas ZoRo y LuNa
1. Chapter 1

La banda de sombrero de paja estaban pasando por una isla con clima tropical. Era sobre las tres de la tarde y todos estaban echandose una siesta, Ussop, Chopper y Sanji estaban en el cuarto de los chicos durmiendo a piernas sueltas. Mientras que en la proa del barco dos jóvenes, uno moreno con camisa roja desabrochada y pantalones cortos negros con unas chancletas y un peculiar sombrero de paja atado a su cuello, y el otro muchacho de pelos verde que tenia una camisa color café también desabrochada que dejaba ver su pecho donde tenia una gran cicatriz que iba de una punta a otra de su cuerpo y otras heridas menos importantes, ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Entre sus brazos abrazaban a dos mujeres, una de pelo naranja, con una camisa azul con escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, tenia una minifalda blanca, tenia un aire de seguridad entre esos brazos, la segunda mujer de unos años mas era morena, con una camisa morada que también dejaba al descubierto una pequeña parte de su pecho, llevaba unos pantalones también morados que llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y tenia un sombrero blanco con bordes morados, al igual que los chicos ellas también tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy sincera que reflejaba lo muy a gusto que estaban entre los brazos de esos chicos.

Pasaron dos horas y nadie se despertaba, hasta que fuerte golpe les hizo despertar bruscamente a todos.

- ¿Qué a sido eso? – Preguntaba la pelirroja aun sin abrir del todo los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien¿Qué paso? – Preguntaba el capitán a la pelirroja que tenia entre brazos aun, intentaba visualizar que paso sin levantarse - ¡Miren eso! – Grito viendo a un rey del mar que se les acercaba.

- humm¿que paso? – Decía el peliverde que intentaba ponerse de pie – A que solo es eso, Luffy… todo tuyo – decía entre bostezos.

- OK – Luego cuando tenían al rey del mar, un animal mitad pez mitad vaca, estiro el brazo y le dio un golpe en toda la cara que hizo que el animal saliera volando por donde vino. – Ya esta – decía con una amplia sonrisa.

- Nos fastidio tan bonito momento, maldito bicho – decía Nami que ya estaba en pie – ¿Robin estas bien? – Le preguntaba a su amiga.

- Si, no te preocupes – decía Robin mientras le daba una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Bueno¿cuanto falta para llegar a la próxima isla, Nami? – Preguntaba el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, típica de él.

- Pues si todo va bien, llegaremos en tres horas, así que en poco tiempo tendremos que poder verla – decía esto y justo cuando acabo el moreno la rodeo con sus manos y le dio un dulce beso.

- Bueno ahora que no puedo dormir, me iré a leer – Mientras decía esto se alejaba a donde estaba la tumbona y alado una mesita donde agarro un libro y se puso a leerlo.

- Pues yo continuare con mi entrenamiento – Agarro su gigantesca pesa y se puso a subirla y bajarla con una sola mano.

- Zoro, por favor podrías ir a entrenar al otro lado del barco, es que si te tengo en frente no me podré concentrar con la lectura – La miraba con esos ojos celeste que tanto le gustaban a él.

- Si será mejor, si te tengo cerca tampoco podré entrenar bien. – Al acabar la frase se acerco a ella le dio un suave beso que duro un cuarto de minuto y se fue.

- Yo seguiré con mis mapas¿y tu que harás? – Le pregunto al chico que aun la tenia agarrada por la cintura.

- Pues…no se… a lo mejor me pongo a pescar. - Contesto Luffy – Bueno que tengas suerte con el mapa – Dicho esto y antes de irse la vuelve a besar y deja de agarrarla, se dirige a su camarote a toda prisa. Vuelve se pone en la barandilla con su caña y ahí se queda haber si pica algo.

Después del golpe Ussop y Chopper salieron fuera, al ver que todo estaba normal volvieron al camarote y se volvieron a dormir, pero Sanji ya no se pudo dormir así que se fue a la cocina para preparar alguna bebida refrescante para las chicas. Después de media hora, habia echo granizado de mandarina y le fue a dárselo a las chicas.

- Aquí tienes Robin, una bebida refrescante para este caluroso día – decía Sanji mientras contenía esas ganas loca de poder piropearla, ya que fue advertido por Luffy y Zoro que como se pasase cobraba.

- Gracias Sanji – Dijo – hummm. Esta muy rico.

- Me alegro que te guste, lo hice especialmente para ti – decía Sanji con corazones en los ojos, luego se calmo y vio a Luffy que lo miraba de mala manera, así que lo único que hizo fue irse a darle la bebida a Nami.

Se dirigió al dormitorio de ella y ahí estaba dibujando un mapa así que solo dijo.

-Nami, toma esto lo hice para ti. – Le decía de una forma normal.

- Ah, gracias Sanji – Le respondió sin alzar la vista del mapa. Así que el puso la bebida en una mesita y se fue.

- Joder, esto no es como antes, que rabia maldito Zoro y Luffy, que suerte tienen – Pensaba con rabia.

Ya se divisaba la isla, habia una ciudad no muy grande pero que seguro tenia todo lo que ellos necesitaban. Estaban pensando que harían cada uno y por donde irían.

- Yo me voy a dar una vuelta y luego a un bar – decía el peliverde y luego pregunto a la morena - ¿Te vienes?

- Si claro¿Navegante que vas a hacer? – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Pues primero daré una vuelta por el pueblo, luego iré a comprar ropa – Le respondió con una sonrisa y luego miro a Luffy con una cara de "Tu vienes conmigo", a lo que el moreno asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues yo voy a mirar alguna librería y comprar algunos medicamentos – decía el pequeño doctor – ¿Ussop me acompañas?

- Claro Chopper, y de paso te contare como derrote a un monstruo de 6 brazos como tentáculos – decía Ussop. Se fueron juntos y Chopper tenía una cara de felicidad mientras escuchaba la gran mentira de nariz larga.

- Bueno pues yo me iré a comprar comida, hoy tengo ganas de hacer una comida un tanto especial – Dijo mientras se le iluminaba la cara tras decir esto.

Robin se le habia ocurrido una idea – ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a comprar ropa y luego vamos a tomar algo a un bar?

Buena idea Robin, vamos – Dijo Nami.

Zoro y Luffy incapaz de contradecirlas solo asintieron con la cabeza y las siguieron.

Miraron un par de tiendas de ropa, habia mucha gente por la calle así que iban abrazados (en pareja no piensen nada raro ) y cerca para no perderse, en especial lo hacían por Zoro.

La tarde se estaba acercando y las chicas se habían comprado algo de ropa, Nami la que mas se habia comprado cosas. Zoro no quiso comprarse nada y Luffy solo se compro un pantalón corto con unos grandes bolsillos, cuando Zoro le pregunto para que eran el dijo "Son para guardar comida" y esto hizo que él empezara a reír. Luego de las compras miraron algún bar hasta que encontraron uno que parecía tener buena pinta.

Cuando entraron algunos se sobresaltaron por ver a Luffy y a Zoro ya que habia un tablón donde ponían los buscados, Luffy se acerco a verlo y solo rió un poco y se fueron a una mesa. Al lado de la mesa habia una chica rubia, tenia el pelo recogido con una coleta y este llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenia gafas de sol, una blusa roja y pantalones blancos que solo le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Nami la miro muy detenidamente hasta que se le acerco y le susurro.

- ¿Asumí? – Dijo la pelirroja casi en un susurro, pero que ella escucho.

- ¿Nami?... Nami cuanto tiempo¿Dónde te habías metido¿Qué te cuentas¿Olle y quienes son estos, amigos tuyos¿Sigues con lo de siempre hee? – Empezo con un bombardeo de preguntas y Nami no sabia que decir.

- Espera espera, tranquila, vente aquí y te lo cuento – decía Nami intentando calmar a su amiga.

- Olle Nami ¿Quién es? – Pregunto el moreno con una cara de incomprendido, las mismas que Zoro y Robin.

- Es una vieja amiga, os cuento la historia – Tomo aire y empezo a contar – Hace dos años, como ya saben me dedicaba a robar a los piratas, uno de los truco que usaba era el de alistarme con ellos y luego robarles… - y justo ahí fue interrumpida.

- Como a nosotros al principio… - Zoro cuando terminó de decir esa palabra se llevo un puñetazo de Nami, a lo que la miro molesta igual que Robin pero luego ella sonrió.

Continuo, una vez me metí en la banda de uno que no me acuerdo el nombre y estuve dos semanas, la conocí a ella y nos hicimos amigas, luego me fui con el oro y le prometí que la volvería a ver – tomo aire y solo dijo – ¿bueno y que paso con ese hombre?

Pues ayer lo agarro la marina y ahora se muy bien que hacer – se paro para beber y luego continuo – Bueno y donde habéis sacado este par de bombones – mirando a Zoro y Luffy.

Pues yo soy Luffy, encantado – decía con una amplia sonrisa y en ese momento Nami lo abrazo con fuerza dando a entender que era suyo.  
- Yo soy Robin y este – Señalando a Zoro – es mi novio Zoro.

- Un placer, yo soy Asumí, bueno contarme como surgió el amor.

- Es una historia larga – Dijo la pelirroja

- No te preocupes yo tengo tiempo de sobra¿y ustedes? – Miro a Nami con intriga, estaba claro que quería escuchar la historia.

- Si, bueno te la cuento – iba a empezar Nami justo cuando Luffy se quedo dormido.

Luffy al quedarse dormido se empezo a acordar de cómo habia empezado todo.


	2. Recuerdos de Luffy 1

Eran un poco antes del mediodía, se podría decir las 11:40. El sol brillaba a más no poder, no había ninguna nube en el cielo, la temperatura era ideal, ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Todos o casi todos estaban haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, Ussop y Luffy pescaban tranquilos en la proa del barco, en la otra barandilla Zoro dormía tranquilo abrazado a sus espadas, Chopper estaba en medio de los tres, en el suelo mezclando hierbas en su cuenco y luego con el mortero aplastándolas dejando una pasta verdosa. Robin leía en el otro lado del barco en su tumbona blanca, Sanji estaba en el mástil fumando y Nami estaba comiendo en la cocina una tarta de mandarina que le preparo Sanji.

Luffy al no pescar nada para llevarse a la boca fue a la cocina, cuando estaba a punto de entrar Sanji lo vio y le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos, Luffy sabia que no podía tocar la nevera y aparte estaba Nami para cuidar. Entonces entro en la cocina y soltó una de sus típicas quejas.

- Tengo hambre, me muero de hambre – Decía nada más entrar casi gritando.

- No te puedes esperar un poco, dentro de unas horas vamos a comer – En ese momento Luffy estaba aun en la puerta y le hacia un puchero, ella respiro hondo y dijo – Esta bien, toma un poco.

Al escuchar esto Luffy extendió el brazo pero recordó lo que dijo "Toma un poco" entonces detuvo el brazo, lo recogió y se sentó alado de la navegante. El le sonrió y en ese momento ella se sonrojo un poco y él agarro un poco y se lo comió de forma normal, algo que sorprendió a Nami.

Ambos disfrutaron de ese momento que estaban solos, en paz sin que nadie les interrumpiese, estar tan juntos y luego unas dudas aparecieron en la cabeza de cada uno.

¿Por que me gusta que este aquí?, si no es mas que otra persona, ¿porque quiero estar mas con el que con otros? ¿Porque me sonrojo cuando me mira de cerca o me sonríe, será que?, no imposible si no es mas que Luffy, es solo eso Luffy, ¿como puedo estar pensando estas cosas? Y miles de dudas mas asaltaron su cabeza, pero al chico también.

¿Por qué me gusta estar tanto con Nami? ¿Por qué me siento muy alegre cuando esta alegre y muy triste cuando esta triste? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? será que es muy amiga mía, será solo eso.

De repente por estar sumida en sus pensamientos se le cae un trozo a Nami al suelo, y ella justo se agacha a recogerlo y Luffy también y se dan un golpe en la cabeza, en ese momento Luffy se teme lo peor, le acaba de pegar a ella y estaba seguro que le iba a golpearlo muy fuerte, así que solo dijo.

- Lo siento – Dijo esto mientras ponía las manos alzadas y la cabeza bajada sabiendo lo que se venia.

Nami que tenía ya el puño en alto al ver a Luffy así le hizo reflexionar y solo le dio una caricia corta en el pelo mientras decías.

- No pasa nada – En ese momento Luffy sorprendido miro hacia arriba y vio que ella le sonreía y eso hizo que se sonrojara – Bueno me voy, por favor Luffy, déjame algo no te lo acabes todo – Al terminar de decir esto se levanto y se fue.

Luffy seguía sorprendido y sonrojado, luego de un minuto así, agito su cabeza y cambio de expresión y salio fuera y le pidió a Sanji que guardara lo que quedaba de tarta ya que el no tenia acceso a la nevera.

Se fue a buscar a Chopper porque quería pedirle que le examinara.

- Chopper, puedes venir, necesito que me examines, creo que me siento mal – Le decía a Chopper medio a gritos y eso que estaba a un metro. – Vente a la bodega.

- Voy Luffy – Dijo en reno levantándose de donde estaba con sus medicamentos.

- Bueno, ¿cuéntame que te pasa? – Le pregunto a Luffy algo nervioso porque a lo mejor podía ser grave.

- Bueno es que siento como un cosquilleo en la barriga, pero no es de un golpe o que tenga hambre y me suelo sonrojar y me pongo nervioso y… - Describía Luffy como se sentía. En ese momento Zoro paso por alado y escucho esto y bajo a la bodega.

- Pues no me suena de nada Luffy, ¿podrías detallar más o decir mas cosas? – El reno se preocupaba cada vez mas pensando que a lo mejor podía tener una enfermedad rara.

- Chopper – Dijo Zoro al entrar en la bodega y poniéndose alado de ellos – Yo se lo que tiene Luffy y no es una enfermedad – Lo decía en un tono serio.

- ¿A no? – Chopper estaba confuso – ¿Entonces? Tiene síntomas de un malestar.

- Si, pero eso no tiene remedio que tu le puedas proporcionar – Se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer, sentándose apoyado en la pared – Es como cuando pierdes algo o alguien y te duele por dentro pero no es algo que la medicina pueda curar.

- ¿Entonces, Luffy perdió a alguien que quería o algo? – Preguntaba Chopper cada vez más nervioso.

- No nada de eso, es otra cosa parecida, ya te explicare luego, ahora déjame solo con él – Le dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bueno esta bien, se lo contare a los demás haber si ellos también pueden ayudar. – Dijo el reno que parecía aliviado.

- No se lo cuentes a nadie, como lo hagas te enteras – dijo esto desenvainando un poco la espada blanca de Kuina.

- AHHHHH!!! – Grito Chopper y salio corriendo a mas no poder de ahí. Una vez se fue Chopper, Zoro miro a Luffy y empezó a reírse sosteniéndose una mano en el estomago y con la otra daba golpes a la madera, estaba tumbado y reía con todas sus fuerzas, ante la mirada de asombro de su capitán que después de un momento se dio cuenta que se reía de el.

- ¿Zoro que te hace tanta gracia? – Pregunto el moreno con los mofletes hinchados.

- Luffy, ¿De verdad no sabes que te pasa? – Ya casi no reía pero si tenia una sonrisa.

- Pues no – respondió.

- Y eso que te pasa, ¿que es delante de quien? – Acercándose a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es por culpa de alguien? – Se sorprendió Luffy hizo una pausa porque no sabia si contestar o no. – Es de Nami – dijo esta sonrojado.

Zoro no sabia si reírse o no, en parte se quería reír porque en parte no esperaba esa respuesta, a el nunca le pareció gran cosa Nami, aparte siempre se peleaba con todo el mundo, no le caía nadie bien excepto el dinero. Pero pensó si el descubría que a el le gustaba Robin se lo echaría en cara porque el se rió de él cuando le dijo que le gustaba una chica. También por esta parte pensó "Menos mal que le gusta Nami", no se quería imaginar que podía pasar si a el también le gustaba Robin. No sabía como actuar, así que se hizo el sorprendido y vio en que le pudo ayudar.

- Bueno, yo no se mucho de amor y estas cosas, pero soy el único que creo que te puede ayudar – Le decía de una forma seria.

- ¿Y por que solo tu? – Le pregunto a Zoro inclinando la cabeza como suele hacer cuando no entiende las cosas.

- Te enumero – hizo una pausa y continuo – Chopper y Ussop seguro que no saben de estos temas, esta claro que con Nami no puedes hablar igual que Sanji, como el idiota ese descubra que te gusta Nami hará lo imposible para que no puedan estar juntos y Robin, bueno es muy amiga de Nami, seguro que si le dices que te gusta Nami a ella, se lo contara – En esto ultimo sabia que mentía pero por algún misterio que ni apenas el sabia, quería ser el quien le ayudara en esto y a lo mejor se ayudaba a si mismo.

- Bueno entonces tendré que confiar en ti – Sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro – ¿Y que me sugieres que haga? – volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

- Pues… primero tendríamos que ver si a ella le gustas – Dijo el como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo.

- A ya… eso hasta lo sabia yo – Lo miro diciendo "¿me tomas por tonto?"

- Bueno eso ya, pero ¿A que no sabes como averiguarlo? – Le dijo en un tono a superioridad.

- Pues no – contesto haciendo un puchero.

- Mira, yo no soy mucho de esto como te dije y preguntárselo así descaradamente no seria la mejor solución, se me ocurre una cosa – Pensó bien para tenerlo todo bien listo para decirlo y continúo. – Porque no te acercas a ella y haber si reacciona, ósea si se sonroja, te mira mucho, te trata de otra forma, mas especial – cuando acabo de decirlo recordó como hacia todo esto la morena sobre el.

- No se, ¿crees que saldrá bien? – pregunto el moreno que se había sentado en el suelo.

Murmuro – conociéndote metes la pata seguro.

¿As dicho algo? – seguía con cara de no entender nada.

- No no … creo que, si no te haces notar mucho lo consigas – Dicho esto Sanji empezó a llamar a todo el mundo porque la comida estaba echa.

- Será mejor ir yendo Luffy – decía levantándose del suelo el peliverde (si también se sentó, si no de donde se levantaría).

- Comida, comida, comida, carne, carne – Se levanto y se fue corriendo a la cocina como alma que lleva el viento.

La comida pasó sin muchos incidentes, solo contando que Luffy le robaba la comida a Ussop y un poco a Chopper. Lo único a notar fue que esta vez Zoro y Sanji no se pusieron a pelear, el había piropeado y servido como siempre a ellas primero y el resto que se busque la vida, pero en ese momento Zoro no tenia ganas de problemas así que paso del tema y comió. Ciertas miradas se cruzaban, Luffy estaba enfrente de Nami y Zoro de Robin, ellos lanzaban pequeñas miradas al frente, Ussop pudo ver algunas y pensó "¿Por qué las miran tanto?, bueno da igual, si fuera que se miran entre ellos o miran a Sanji si seria preocupante", pero luego pensó que al estar ellas enfrente pues era solo eso, que no iban a estar mirando al suelo todo el tiempo así que no le dio importancia. Nami miraba muy pocas veces al moreno, un cosquilleo por dentro la invadía y no quería pensar el porque era y Robin lo miraba muy pocas veces y sin ni siquiera verlo sabia que el la miraba.

Paso la comida y cada uno fue a hacer como siempre lo que quería. Ussop y Chopper se fueron a dormir a los dormitorios, Zoro se fue a la proa a entrenar y ahí también estaba Robin "leyendo" unos de sus libros, más que leer, miraba como el chico entrenaba de reojo. Nami estaba en su dormitorio haciendo uno de sus mapas pero no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico que tanto quería, no dejaba de pasar momentos de ellos dos juntos, en un momento le molesto porque no se podía concentrar pero al final, termino disfrutando de ese pensamiento. Y por ultimo Luffy estaba en su asiento favorito mirando el amplio mar, pero tenia la vista perdida, el solo podía pensar en ella, en cada ola que se hacia salía su cara, no podía pensar en otra cosa, en otra persona que no sea su navegante.

Paso una hora y Luffy había divisado una isla, Nami ya había hablado de ella, estaba poblada así que podrían comprar cosas que necesitaban mientras cargaba el Log Pose.

Salio corriendo por todo el barco a avisar de la isla y en media hora ya había llegado al puerto y se decidía que iba a hacer cada uno.

- Bueno iremos en parejas así habrá menos problemas. No sabemos si este pueblo tiene base marina, así que no quiero problemas, en especial por ti Luffy. – decidía Nami como iban a ir cada uno, como solía hacer siempre. – Ussop, Sanji y Chopper ir a comprar las cosas que ustedes necesiten, aquí tienen algo de dinero, creo que será suficiente. Sigamos, Zoro toma, seguro que vas a ir a algún bar, así que con esto será más que suficiente – Zoro coge el dinero un tanto molesto – llevate a Luffy de paso y Robin, ¿te vienes de compras?

- Esa es mi Nami, lo que ordenes – Dijo Sanji con su típica pose de enamorado poseso - Vamos chicos – Refiriéndose a Ussop y Chopper que ellos sin mediar palabra le siguieron.

- Gracias por la invitación navegante, pero prefiero ir a tomar algo, espadachín, ¿Te importaría si voy contigo? – Haciendo uso de una de sus sonrisas.

- ¿He?, a no, si quieres venir no tengo problema – En parte le gustaba la idea de ir con ella, pero no quería levantar sospechas.

- Esta bien, bueno Luffy, tu acompáñame a comprar algo y luego hacemos lo que quieras – Ella tampoco quería levantar sospechas, así que uso un tono de descontenta.

- ¡Si vamos! – Grito el capitán, no sabia disimular su alegría.

Luffy y Nami paseaban por la ciudad, a él todo le impresionaba incluso las cosas mas comunes, así que ella tubo que agarrarlo de la mano y tirar de el, ya que se paraba a cada paso que de daba. Entraron a una tienda de ropa y apenas unos pasos de la tienda el dependiente les atendió.

- Hola bienvenidos a la tienda de la isla Fukui, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes encantadora parejita? – El dependiente tenia una gran sonrisa en la boca, una de las tácticas del dependiente, el ser pelota.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron y vieron que aun seguían agarrados por las manos y de un brusco movimiento se separaron.

- No somos pareja – Dijo en un murmullo Nami, Luffy se esperaba que le gritara o le lanzara cosas.

- Disculpen – Se arrepintió el hombre – bueno díganme, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

- Pues venia a comprarme ropa, ¿Luffy tu necesitas algo? – Pregunto la pelirroja a su compañero.

- No gracias – decía pero no era lo mismo que lo que pensaba, "si necesito algo, te necesito a ti".

- Bueno, jovencita acompáñame, seguro que encontramos algo que te gusta. – Y así Nami y el dependiente fueron mirando la ropa que el tenia para vender. – Este vestido rojo te sentara muy bien, seguro que a tu no..digo amigo le gustara verte con el – Luffy hizo uso de su poder y se alargo hasta donde ellos estaban, es muy cotilla y mas cuando se trata de Nami. Ninguno de los dos se percataron de la presencia de la cabeza de Luffy.

Sonrojada ante lo que le dijo el vendedor. – Bueno me lo llevo.

El dependiente se percato de la presencia de Luffy (bueno de su cabeza) e intento dar un empujón a la pareja.

- Dime, ¿Qué sientes por él?, tus ojos dicen que te gusta – La miraba fijamente y ella no hacia mas que sonrojarse mas.

- Si me gusta, pero no creo que yo a él le guste – Le respondió con casi toda la cara roja.

Mientras Luffy al oír eso, se puso rojo como un tomate, y volvió su cabeza a su cuerpo (estiro mucho el cuello).

Después de pagar la compra se fueron y se encontraron en la puerta, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron a la vez y se fueron. El dependiente miraba desde la puerta alejarse.

- Como se torturan ambos, si supieran que siente el uno del otro, serian tan felices. – Dicho esto en un susurro volvió a entrar a la tienda.

Siguieron paseando de vuelta al barco por un parque algo mas grande de lo normal, era como un mini-bosque de unos 300metros cuadrados, todo vegetación y grandes árboles, entonces Luffy se paro en seco enfrente de Nami y le pregunto.

- Nami, ¿Tu… me... qui…eres? – Pregunto Luffy mirándola a los ojos muy nervioso y colorado.

Ella no sabia que decir, sabia la respuesta que tenia que decir "Si, mucho", pero tenia miedo al rechazo de parte de su capitán.

- Te escuche cuando hablabas con el dependiente. – En ese momento Nami agacho la cabeza y salio corriendo. Luffy lo único que hizo fue estirar sus brazos para que ella no se valla, la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el. La tenia tan cerca, estaban pegados sus caras a unos pocos centímetros, Nami no sabia como reaccionar o que hacer y justo cuando iba a decir algo la interrumpió, un beso.


	3. El Beso

El beso, un beso que estuvo esperando tanto tiempo, siempre se pregunto ¿con quien seria, cuando seria, en que circunstancias, se amaban los dos, seria obligado o de decisión propia? Muchas dudas tuvo en su tiempo por saber como seria su primer beso y en un instante, todas fueron contestadas y la contestación le gusto mucho. Estuvieron besándose no se sabe bien el tiempo, segundos, minutos, horas, no importaba, nada importaba, solo ellos dos. Se separaron para tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos, estaban abiertos a más no poder, querían mirar al otro sin perder detalle de sus rasgos, no querían parpadear por que eso implicaba perder un momento, un momento de ver al otro. Y otra vez se volvieron a besar, con mucho dulzura, pasión, necesidad y seguridad, igual que el primero, pero con mas seguridad que el anterior. Sus lenguas jugaban, bailaban, el contacto le gustaban, el mordía levemente el labio inferior de ella, intento desviar los besos hacia el cuello pero ella no le dejaba, quería sentir sus labios sobre los de ella. Estuvieron así un rato, media hora o así, y decidieron irse, agarrados de la mano, como la pareja que ya eran.

- Entonces…¿ahora somos novios no? – Pregunto un poco tímido el moreno, la respuesta estaba clara, pero el no podía dejar de desconfiar.

- Claro que si, Te quiero Luffy – Contesto la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también Nami – Y ahora el la beso en los labios, se iban yendo del escenario donde se declararon, no hubo necesidad de palabras, los besos lo decían todo.

Cuando se iban acercando al barco, Nami se percato de que todavía iban abrazados.

- Luffy. – Le detuvo Nami

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el chico de goma.

- No se si será buena idea contárselo a todos. Será mejor ir poco a poco, a lo mejor ellos se lo toman mal o – Pero Luffy no le dejo seguir porque le tapo la boca con un dedo.

- Eso es algo que no me importa, lo que digan los demás, yo voy a estar contigo siempre, le pese a quien le pese. – Luffy estaba muy serio, una de las pocas veces que estaba el así.

- Esta bien Luffy. – Dijo ya rendida la pelirroja, sabe que cuando Luffy tiene una idea no hay quien se la quite.

- Bien, pues haremos una fiesta y ahí lo diremos – Tenia una de sus amplias sonrisas.

Cuando llegaron al barco se encontraron que todos ya estaban allí.

- ¡Oye Sanji, as un banquete hoy tenemos fiesta! – Gritaba el capitán a su compañero.

- Pues no se podrá hacer hoy Luffy. – Dijo Sanji.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el capitán decepcionado.

- Pues, porque solo tenemos la comida para el viaje, así que si quieres tendría que ir a comprar, pero los negocios están cerrados.

- Además Luffy – Hablo Zoro – ¿Para que quieres una fiesta?

- Ya se los diré cuando se haga, entonces ¿para mañana? – El chico estaba desesperado por la fiesta.

- Esta bien. – Dijo Sanji.

Durante todo el día, Luffy y Nami apenas pudieron estar juntos unos pocos minutos, siempre había alguien cerca o estaban ocupados.

Al dia siguiente, el desayuno concurrió como todos los demás, entre gritos, golpes, quejas y risas. Sanji se fue con Chopper y Ussop a comprar la comida para la fiesta, Zoro se fue a un bar como de costumbre, pero con un ligero cambio, Robin le acompañaba.

Entonces Luffy y Nami se quedaron solos en el barco.

- Oye Nami, ¿Ya estamos solos? – Pregunto el moreno mientras veía a Zoro y Robin alegarse.

- Si Luffy – Respondió ella acercándose por detrás.

- Bien – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se giraba, agarro a la pelirroja por la cintura y la beso. Ella correspondía al beso del chico y le agarro del cuello profundizando mas ese beso. No fue ni uno ni dos ni tres besos, tampoco se sabria decir cuantos ni cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, no les importaba nada, solo estaban ellos dos.

Después de un par de besos mas, empezaron a ensayar el discursillo que dirian, o mas bien que Luffy diría, ya que el dijo que se haría cargo de hablar.

- Luffy, ¿estas seguro que sabes que tienes que decir? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

- Claro, solo es decir que eres mi novia – Con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Y así piensas decirlo? – Nami parecía algo furiosa.

- Si. – simple contestación.

Le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. – Podrias decirlo un poco mejor.

- Jo, entonces tengo que pensar – Puso un puchero.

- Como se nota que no lo haces a menudo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

La tarde fue llegando, Sanji estaba en la cocina terminando los preparativos para la fiesta, Zoro dormía como siempre apoyado en la barandilla, Ussop, Chopper y Luffy jugaban a las cartas, Nami estaba en su camarote con la excusa de que tenia que hacer un mapa y Robin leía uno de sus muchos libros en su tumbona, estaba enfrente del espadachín.

- _Que rara esta Robin_ – Pensaba el capitán del barco, y no era para menos, Robin leia seriamente un libro pero de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para ver al espadachín y embozaba una sonrisa, volvía a su lectura otra vez con cara seria y volvía a hacer otra vez la misma acción, miraba al espadachín y sonreía.

En ese momento Sanji salía de la cocina. – Ale Luffy, ya esta todo listo.

- Yupi, vamos – De un salto se fue directo a la cocina, pero recordó que Nami estaba en su camarote, así que primero fue hacia allí.

- Oi, Nami, ya esta todo listo. – Mientras abría la puerta y esbozaba una de sus sonrisas mas grandes.

- Si ya voy. – Respondió la navegante algo nerviosa.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – Pregunto acercándose a Nami.

- Un poco, pero la decisión esta tomada y no hay vuelta atrás. – Se levanto del asiento y se dirigió junto a Luffy a la cocina.

Cuando llegaron se oían algunos rumores dentro de la cocina.

- ¿Qué crees que dirá?...Yo tengo un presentimiento de que no es bueno. – Pregunto Sanji a Zoro.

- Ni idea, pero a estado muy alegre estos dos días, yo creo que tiene que ser bueno. – Respondió el peliverde.

- Es que siento como si algo no va ir bien, o por lo menos para mi. – Sanji encendió uno de sus cigarrillos.

- No le des mas vueltas…Mira ahí esta, ahora lo dirá y saldremos de dudas. – Zoro se fue a sentar y tomo una jarra de cerveza.

- ¡A comer, comida, comida, carne, carne! – Gritaba el capitán nada mas llegar a la cocina.

- Oi Luffy – Le interrumpió Sanji. – Se supone que primero tienes que decir lo que querías y luego se come.

- ¿A si? – Estaba a solo dos centímetros de la mesa – Jo… bueno lo que quería decir era. – Hizo una pausa y continúo. – Bueno estos últimos días, en esta tripulación se a formado una pareja – Todos miraron expectantes cuando dijo la palabra PAREJA, el que mas fue Sanji, que ya se estaba temiendo lo peor. – como yo me alegro mucho y espero que al igual que todos ustedes se alegren por la nueva pareja que hay abordo.

- ¿Pero quienes son? – Pregunto Usopp interrumpiendo a Luffy.

- ¡Ahora iba a decirlo! – Bueno son – pero otra vez fue interrumpido.

- Capitan me dejas hablar ami – fue nada mas y nada menos que Robin.

- Pero Robin estoy en medio de…

- Por favor, prefiero ser yo quien lo diga. – Dijo, ante la mirada atonita de todos.

- Bueno – Se rasco la cabeza sin entender bien el comportamiento de su camarada.

- Oi Luffy – Le murmuraba Nami. - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

- No se, pero ella queria hablar – Dijo simplemente, se callo cuando vio que Robin iba a hablar.

- Bueno prefería ser yo quien lo dijese. – Respiro hondo y continuo. – La pareja de la que habla Luffy, somos…Zoro y Yo.

Un silencio en la sala, como si estuvieran guardando un minuto de silencio a un caído, todos miraban estupefactos a Robin y a Zoro que se había levantado y se puso alado de Robin, una carcajada de Luffy rompió el silencio.

- Pues no me esperaba esto – mientras lo decia se reia.

- Robin, ¿Cómo as podido enamorarte del marimo este? – Preguntaba Sanji a la morena arrodillado delante de ella casi llorando.

- Oye tu cejas raras, ¿que tiene de malo? – Zoro le miraba enfadado.

- Pero mírate, ¿tu que tienes de especial?, no eres mas que una alga ambulante. – Dijo levantándose y mirando también con enfado a Zoro.

Este saco sus katanas y listo para pelear – Repite eso si te atreves pelo mayonesa.

- ¡Alga ambulante! – Repitió Sanji. Y Así empezaron la pelea entre ellos como siempre, hasta que Robin usando sus brazos los separo.

- Ya basta, _dieciséis fleur_ – Y dieciséis brazos salieron de entre los chicos y los paralizaron, después de treinta segundos así los soltó. Ya se relajaron pero aun Sanji seguía sin creérselo.

- Oye Luffy, decía que había una nueva pareja en el barco, pero si te sorprendistes al ver que eran Robin y Zoro, entonces…¿De quien estabas hablando tu? – Sorprendente deducción del "habilidoso capitán Usopp" o así le gustaba que le llamaran.

Sanji aun no termino de sufrir, al escuchar a Usopp se temía lo peor, su cara lo decía todo, estaba horrorizado.

- Bueno la otra pareja, somos Nami y Yo. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa el capitán, otra vez la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, Nami se acerco a él. Este la agarro de la cintura y la beso. Robin y Zoro miraban con cara de felicidad a la otra pareja, sabían lo bueno que era amar a una persona y sabían lo felices que eran. Chopper parecía no entender muy bien la situación, era muy pequeño para saber lo que es amar y cosas de esas, Usopp simplemente estaba entre sorprendido y feliz y el pobre Sanji estaba destrozado, "sus chicas" estaban con otros.

- ¡Bueno y ahora a disfrutar de la fiesta! – Grito el capitán.

- ¡SI! – Por parte del resto excepto Sanji.

- Oi Sanji, ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Usopp al ver que su compañero se iba de la cocina.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo estar aquí, felicidades a ustedes chicos. – Su voz temblaba – no se preocupen en uno o dos días se me pasara, solo tengo que asimilarlo. – Dicho esto se fue de la cocina. Luffy fue detrás de el pero Zoro lo detuvo

- Déjalo Luffy, tendrá que afrontarlo tarde o temprano, sabias tanto como yo y como ellas la reacción que tendría. – Le dijo Zoro y Luffy se detuvo.

- Es verdad, bueno si no quiere quedarse el se lo pierde. – Se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Nami la abrazo y entre todos agarraron unos vasos, Chopper, Usopp y Luffy agarraron vasos con zumo de naranja, Zoro y Nami un vaso de cerveza y Robin una copa de vino. – Y ahora a brindar.

- ¡Por el amor! – Dijo el capitán.

- ¡Por el amor! – Dijeron el resto.

La fiesta paso entre aplausos, gritos, risas, besos (esto ultimo solo entre las parejas), se hacia ya muy tarde y Usopp y Chopper se fueron a dormir dejando a los cuatro enamorados solos.

Nota: Jeje espero que les halla gustado, hare un ultimo capitulo sobre el recuerdo de Luffy y luego ire al recuerdo de Zoro…

En los sueños de cada uno salen solo los pensamientos de la pareja, ejemplo, en el sueño de Luffy, solo salen sus pensamientos y los de Nami.

Sobre los comentarios, muchas gracias a todos por darme animos y espero que les guste, como ya saben este es mi primer fic y espero que me salga bien.


End file.
